


Hold Me

by Themisto



Category: DCU, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).




End file.
